My girl forever
by CMCrazies
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL. JJ/WILL and rest of team. JJ's father dies, shows how she deals with it, and both herself and Will confront there feelings for another, and see how they can make a relationship work. Then meet again years later after starting there new life and jobs
1. Chapter 1

**At that point again, where I give you a new story. Its another high school one so enjoy, and thank you to everyone, who reads all my stories and gives me tweet replies etc means a lot. So enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!**

**And This will be my only update for this week, with it been Mothers day tomorrow. And I'm working till 9pm all week so, please bare with me. I do have to work. And need the money for my holiday. !**

**My Girl Forever.**

**Chapter 1.**

Sitting in her room, JJ sat with her legs crossed, looking down at the photo album., feeling something prod her in the leg, JJ looked up eyeing Will.

"C'mon, we've got to pick the best one's for Emily's party."

"Fine" Will said sitting up, looking over JJ's shoulder. "That one, you were all cute back then"

JJ sighed, taking the photo out of the album. Looking at Will she gave him a little smile, looking up she heard a loud noise, looking at Will, they both, looked confused before hearing JJ's mother scream. Both JJ and Will, ran out of her room, and down into the hallway. Seeing JJ's father laid in the floor.

"Dad!"

"I'll call 911." Will said grabbing the phone.

As the paramedics arrived, JJ stood with her mother and Will, watching as they preformed CPR. JJ watched as her mother fell to the floor, next to her fathers, body. She felt Will grip hold of her as she screamed out for her father, crying into his chest, Will hid her head into him, feeling the tears fill up into his eyes.

"Mom!"

"He… he can't" he mother mumbled.

Will walked JJ towards her room, sitting her down on the bed, he leaned down in front of her. "Stay here okay, I'm gonna go get your mom, and call mine"

JJ nodded, not looking at Will but staring into space.

/

Laying the rose, down onto the coffin, JJ stepped back, holding Will's hand for support, as the service, ended, everyone headed back to the Jareau house hold. Sitting down in the garden, JJ looked round, seeing everyone who was there to respect her father. Looking round JJ saw her best friend.

"How you holding up." Emily asked.

JJ sighed, looking at Emily.

"Okay…"

"JJ…"

"I just…everytime I walk through that door."

"You'll get used to it." Emily

JJ nodded sitting back, looking inside, she glanced at her mother. "Were gonna go visit my grandparents, for the summer."

Emily nodded, giving JJ a little smile "Well, you know were all just a phone call away"

JJ gave her a little smile. "I know, we leave tomorrow, so.."

"It's just a party Jay." Emily paused "There will be plenty more."

JJ nodded, hugging her friend. "Tell the guys I'll text them when I'm ready"

"Will do."

/

**3 weeks later.**

JJ, sat in her room at her grand parents house. She was glad to be spending time away from home, and with her family, but things were still hard, her mother wasn't saying much at all to anyone, and JJ didn't have anyone to talk to. She just wanted to have someone to listen and not judge her with what she wanted to say. Pulling out her phone, JJ text to one person she knew would come running without any questions.

_*** I need you… x"***_

Sitting up in bed, Will picked up his phone, opening the text, he let out a breath, getting ready, he headed out of time, thankful it was still the early hours of the morning which meant he had all day.

Sitting in the living room, JJ was reading a book when she heard a knock on the door, climbing off the sofa, JJ walked towards the door, seeing Will JJ snuck out, pulling Will with her. "Follow me"

Sitting down on the bench, JJ let out a breath looking at Will. "How ya doing?" Will asked sitting close to her.

JJ nodded, licking her lips. "I'm getting there"

Will sighed. "What's really going on?"

"I really needed someone to talk to."

"Well talk away"

JJ let out a little smile. "My mom, hasn't spoken a word, my grandparents are just been themselves, and I just want my dad back!"

Will pulled JJ into his hold, seeing the tears in her eyes. "I know this is hard on ya, and I can't imagine the pain your feelin' Jay. But I'm here, so is everyone else."

"Your always there, you're the one person I can always count on" JJ said looking up at Will.

"That's cause no matter what ya will always be, my number one girl"

JJ gave Will a smile, leaning in close, there lips met, Will brushed his lips against JJ's feeling nothing at first, realizing what was happening, JJ closed her eyes, returning the kiss, as it deepened, Will wrapped his arm around JJ's neck.

Walking around the house, JJ's grandfather, George, started calling her name. Pulling away, JJ bit down on her lip looking at Will, as he made there way towards them.

"William. It's good to see you."

"You too, sir" Will said, getting up off the bench.

"Now tell me, Jenny, didn't make you come all the way out here."

"Actually, sir, I wanted to make sure she was okay."

JJ gave Will a little smile.

"Well, dinner's ready if you care to join us."

"You know, I would sir, but I better be heading home."

"Of course. "

"Grandpa, I'll be in a minute, I'll just see Will off."

"Okay, kiddo."

Getting into his car, Will looked at JJ. "See ya when ya get home."

JJ nodded, watching as Will drove off. Walking back towards the house, JJ knew she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about what happened. "Why did I just do that?" JJ thought to herself, before joining everyone for dinner.

/

Parking up his car, Will ran his hand through his hair. Not quiet believing what had happened just a couple of hours ago, been brought out of his thoughts, Will looked around, Seeing Taylor.

"What ya doing here?"

"Someone stood me up" Taylor said wrapping her arms around Will.

"Sorry, had to do something."

"Oh you can make up for that later, but we gotta go."

"And where are we goin' "

Taylor smiled kissing Will. "To get me something to wear the my pool party on Monday."

Will nodded, letting out a sigh. "Lets go."

/

**So what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so here's chapter 2, and sorry for the late update, been a hectic week of work. But Don't worry updates will be like twice a week hopefully. **

**Chapter 2.**

Throwing her bag onto her shoulder, JJ walked on the path, seeing all the students, gathering in there groups, looking round she found her friends sat at there usual table.

"Well, who's ready for senior year?" JJ said standing at the table."

"JJ your back!"

"Yeah" she said, sitting down.

"Its good to have you back Blondie"

"Thanks, and I missed you all" JJ said, looking at all there friends. "Where's Will?"

Everyone exchanged a look. "With this girlfriend" Emily said.

JJ let out a little laugh. "Girlfriend?, since when!"

"A few days after you left."

"Oh" JJ said in a whisper.

"You okay?" Pen asked.

"Yeah, yeah" she smiled. "You guys wanna help me find my locker?"

Emily and Penelope joined, JJ walking into the school building.

"So what's up?" Emily asked, linking arms with JJ.

Sighing, JJ looked forward, seeing Will. "Taylor!, he's dating Taylor?"

"Yep"

Shaking her head, JJ walked forward. "I'll explain to you both later"

Turning down the hallway, Will saw JJ, letting go of Taylor's hand, "I'll call ya later"

"Bye" Taylor said, leaning in for a kiss, before Will let go of her hand.

"JJ!"

Smiling, JJ felt Will's arms wrap around her. "Your back"

"Yeah" she said pulling away.

"You okay?" Will asked looking at her.

"Fine" JJ said licking her lips.

As the end of the day, came JJ went to her locker to grab her stuff, closing her locker door, she found Will leaning next to her.

"Hi"

"Hey" he said smiling. "Ya gonna tell me what's wrong?"

JJ sighed, turning on her heels. "Maybe later"

"Well, I've got a shift at the café tonight, talk then?"

"Your working there?"

"Well, with my mom helping out, she asked me too."

"Okay, I'll see you there"

/

Clearing off one of the tables, JJ headed into the kitchen, looking up she saw Will walk In.

"Can you handle the cooking?"

"Sure, I'll be out in a few"

JJ smiled, wondering round the tables, she poured out new coffee, and took some orders, wondering into the kitchen, giving the orders to Will.

"So Taylor?"

Will sighed, taking the slips off JJ. "Guess you heard huh"

JJ nodded. "Yep"

"Look, I wanted to tell ya, but.."

"But what?"

"I like her, and she's different"

JJ looked right at Will. Biting down on her lip. "No judgment here"

"Sure seems like it" Will.

"Hey!, I can't tell you, who to date, were only friends"

Will nodded, walking over to the fridge. "Then give her a chance"

"Okay I will"

As the café, closed, JJ finished clearing up, before grabbing two plates of left overs, putting them down on the table" I'm sorry about earlier"

"Me too" Will said looking at her. "I missed my best friend, and then we hit it off"

Passing Will a fork, JJ looked at him. "I missed you too, but honestly I needed to get away and now I feel better, yes I miss my dad but…"

"Your okay"

JJ nodded. "Can we eat?"

Will smiled. "Lets eat"

/

**3 weeks later**

Taylor walked down the hallway, turning to Will's locker, she saw her boyfriend, and his best friend laughing, Letting out a breath, Taylor walked towards them. Wrapping her arms around Will. "Hey baby"

"Oh hey" Will said pulling away from Taylor.

JJ licked her lips.

"You ready to go?" Taylor asked.

"Where?" Will asked confused.

"Were meeting with my friends remember"

"Oh cap, I totally forgot, I agreed to help JJ's mom move some stuff around the house"

"Babe…"

"I'm sorry I'll make it up to ya"

"I'll meet you outside" JJ said walking off.

"Okay.." Will said looking at Taylor "I'll call you later

"Okay.." Taylor said kissing Will deeply.

Once he was gone, she dialed a number. "We are so taking this bitch down"

As Will and JJ moved the cabinet, JJ let out a breath. "So, Taylor doesn't seem happy with you."

Will said looking at JJ. "And?"

"Well, from her point of view, your spending all your time with your best friend. And not your girlfriend"

"And the problem with that is?"

JJ sighed, "If I wasn't a girl best friend, it would totally be okay."

"Look, I hang out with Taylor when I'm not working, and at school.

"Yeah, but she thinks you need to spend every waking minute with her."

Setting the cabinet down, Will moved closer to JJ. "You don't like her, so why do you care?"

JJ sighed, looking at Will. "I just know that if I was your girlfriend, I'd want you to spend more time with me. Than you do your friends"

Will looked right at JJ, seeing her avoid eye contact.

"So, I call her, make plans for Sunday."

"I'll cover your shift."

"Thanks Jay"

"Anytime, now lets get a move on"

/

**Did you like?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Closing her gym locker, JJ looked round seeing the one person she didn't want to see. Rolling eyes, JJ threw on her jacket. "Can I help you Taylor?"

"Stay away from Will"

JJ laughed, raising her brow. "No."

"I'm warning you"

JJ looked at Taylor. "You want me, to stop hanging around with the guy I've been friends with my whole life, who I work with, and parents are close"

"YES!"

"Wow, okay give me a reason to"

"You like him. Its obvious and well he's mine, and I always get what I want"

"And what you gonna do if I don't, call daddy and get to buy you another pony."

"Make your life, more miserable than it already is, and well least I still have a dad" Taylor said moving closer to JJ, standing in front of her.

"Why don't you have this convocation with Will, and we'll see how far you get to trying to ruin my already, shit life." JJ said barging past Taylor knocking her backwards.

Sitting in her car, JJ bit down on her lip, taking a deep breath. Knocking on Will's door, JJ put her keys in her pocket.

"JJ"

Pushing past Will, JJ stood in the hallway, crossing her arms over her chest. "So I just had a very interesting convocation with Taylor"

"Urm, yeah she just called, so glad you both talked things through"

"TALKED! TALKED THINGS THROUGH" JJ yelled at him. "She just told me, that If I didn't stay the hell away from you. She'd make my life a living nightmare"

"WHAT!" Will said looking at JJ.

"Yeah" JJ said with a sigh in her voice. "But with the looks of it you believe her"

"Jay"

"NO!" JJ said shaking her head. "I guess you like her more."

"JJ…I'm not saying that." Will said walking towards her.

"NO, then what are you saying Will!, cause you KISSED me. ! And then when I get back, I found your dating someone."

"Please Jay"

"NO…. you need to figure out what it is you want"

"You saying I gotta choose.?"

"Yeah, but at the moment, I'm making that choice easy for you" JJ said moving past him.

"You know, I thought that when I got back things would be different between us, but this.." she laughed. "God I was wrong." JJ said walking out.

/

Downing the shot, JJ slammed the glass down onto the table, pulling a face, JJ looked round at her friends. "What?"

"Nothing" Emily said sipping her drink. "Someone's getting drunk tonight"

"You bet" JJ said pouring another shot.

"And on your good stuff" Penelope laughed, seeing JJ poor the tequila

Downing the shot, JJ turned round, after pouring another drink. Seeing Taylor and Will, shaking her head, JJ walked out of the kitchen, and over to Aaron and Derek. Seeing JJ stumble a little, Will sighed, feeling Taylor take hold of his hand. He had still yet to confront her, and tonight he would do that.

Wondering into the kitchen, Will left Taylor with all her friends, who he actually couldn't stand. Grabbing a beer, he walked over to Emily. "She told ya huh?"

"Yep" Emily said looking at Will. "And she's right, okay. None of us really like Taylor and you and JJ are great friends."

"Wait… she told you about the augment with Taylor?"

"Yeah, what are you on about?" Emily said looking confused.

"Never mind, I'm gonna go find her"

Walking upstairs, Will wondered into the room that lead to the balcony. Seeing JJ, stood leaning in the door way of the walk way, Will closed the door behind him. Locking it.

"You ready to talk to me yet?" Will said moving closer.

JJ turned around, biting down on her lip, giving Will a little nod. "I guess"

Putting her cup down, JJ sat down onto the bed. "This is all so messed up."

"I know" Will said sitting next to her. "And you were right, I do need to choose"

JJ looked at Will. "No. I shouldn't of said that!". she sighed "I'm just jealous. And if she makes you happy, then I can't stop that"

Will nodded. "Well she might make me happy, but I don't have fun with her, or enjoy been in company for too long , and I don't think I ever will"

Sighing, "What are you saying?" JJ said gulping down a deep breath.

Moving closer to JJ, Will cupped her neck, pressing his lips to hers. Realizing what Will was doing. JJ did nothing at first, but soon started kissing him. After a few moments they both pulled away for air.

"I like you JJ, more than friends." Will whispered.

"I know, I do too" JJ said back, leaning her forehead on to his"

"We really doing this?"

JJ nodded, biting her lip. "I haven't stopped thinking about it"

"Me either….I'm" he paused "I'm gonna go end it with Taylor, I promise"

"Come see me tomorrow?"

Will nodded, kissing JJ once again.

/

Parking up his car, Will turned off the engine looking round at Taylor. "We need to talk"

"What about babe" Taylor said turning to him.

"I kissed JJ, twice" Will said, still looking forward.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Yeah, and honestly I don't regret it, I care about her"

"Wait… what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I don't regret cheating you on twice." he paused. "And even though I know you slept with that Carter guy behind my back"

Taylor side. "So were done, just like that?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna be with you"

"Fine!" Taylor said climbing out the car, slamming the door behind her.

Walking into her house, Taylor text her friends, she wasn't going to let this go, okay she agreed with Will that it wasn't working, but she always got what she wanted, and she wanted Will.

/

Walking downstairs, JJ saw most of there classmates had left.

"Where have you been?" Derek asked.

"I needed some time alone" JJ said sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"You work things out with Will?" Pen asked.

"Yes, and yes" she said confused.

"What with the confused look?"

"We… might of admitted that we like sort of like each other…" JJ biting onto her lip.

They all looked at JJ letting out a laugh. "Seriously"

"I know, took us long enough"

"Yeah it did. So… what does this mean?" Aaron asked.

"Right now, I don't know, but once he's ended things with Taylor, we'll see."

"Well were happy for you both"

Climbing into bed, JJ grabbed her phone. Seeing she had some new texts.

_** Ended it with Taylor, were all good. Xxxxx **_

** I can't wait to see you, I miss you xx**

JJ smiled reading the texts.

** Good, talk tomorrow?, and I miss you too, glad we finally admitted it xxxxxx **

Will smiled, reading JJ's reply.

_** Me too, see you tomorrow, sleep tight xxxx**_

/

**So hope you liked this chapter. More to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Standing at her locker, JJ smiled feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and a soft pair of lips trace her neck. "Mmmm, I could get used to this"

"Me too" Will smiled, seeing JJ turn towards him.

Taking hold of Will's hand. "So you ready to do this?"

"Ya mean have everyone talking about us."

JJ nodded "I am, and honestly Taylor can do anything she wants. Cause she's never coming between us."

"You mean that?"

"Yes" Will said pulling her towards him. "Now c'mon, I'm gonna walk my girl to class."

JJ smiled, pecking Will's lips.

As they walked down the school halls Will wrapped his arm around JJ ignoring the looks and comments, people liked to judge, and he was happy and wasn't going to let anyone stop him.

/

Laying in Will's arms JJ looked up at Will, giving him a quick kiss, as she felt his fingers run along her arm.

"So, I don't wanna tell our parents yet"

"Yeah, how come?"

Sighing, JJ sat up, moving her hair behind her ear. "Cause, I wanna see if this works. Us" she said biting down on her lip.

"I know it will" Will said tilting her chin.

"I just wanna make sure my mom's herself again before I give her more news."

"Jay she'll want you to be happy"

"I am happy. I am" JJ said looking at him. "I am happy with you"

"Good, and your mom will be back to herself in no time"

"I know, I just miss her"

"I know ya do" Will said pulling her into his hold kissing her forehead

Standing at the front door, JJ was holding Will's hand, biting down on her lip. "You have to go?".

"You know I do, but I'll pick you up in the morning"

"Okay" JJ said kissing him deeply.

"Night Jay"

"Night" JJ said closing the door.

Walking into the kitchen JJ saw her mom. "Hey."

"Hi sweetie"

"You want something to eat? I was about to make some pasta?" JJ said giving her mother a little smile.

"Sure" Sandy said looking at her daughter.

"You seem happy"

JJ nodded, putting on the kettle. "Yeah, I guess I am"

"How's school going?" Sandy asked as JJ placed the dishes onto the table.

"Good, there's a lot of work but its okay"

Sandy nodded. "I'm starting back at the café tomorrow."

"Really?" JJ said smiling.

"Don't act so surprised , I miss the cooking and all that"

JJ smiled. "Well everyone's missed you"

/

As they walked along to the café, JJ pulled on Will's arm. "Wait"

"What?" Will said looking at JJ.

"Can we just ya know, act normal"

Will raised his brow looking at his girlfriend.

"I'm freaking out right now aren't I?"

"Just a bit" Will said taking hold of her hand. "It will be fine, now lets go, cause I'm starving."

JJ nodded, letting out a breath, walking into the café, JJ looked at Will, seeing there mothers laughing behind the counter. "So, I think your mom's okay"

"Yeah" JJ said sitting down on the stool.

"What's so funny?" JJ asked.

"Oh, we were just on about when, the two of you were little. And shouted at Will and pushed him over cause he wouldn't kiss you"

JJ blushed looking round at Will.

"Really. I don't remember that" Will said looking at JJ.

"Neither do I" JJ said licking her lips.

"Well, you were only what?"

"Four I think" Sandy smiled

JJ sighed. "What's the special today?"

"Your favourite"

Will laughed, looking at JJ, seeing there mothers wonder off. "Well, who new, you actually made the first move"

JJ slapped Will's arm. "Very funny, and you were a lot cuter back then"

Will nodded. "So were you" he paused "But your way hotter now" he whispered in her ear standing up, and going behind the counter.

From the kitchen Sandy and Amanda, watched there children. "You think they know there in love?"

"Oh they know" Amanda smiled. "But admitted it, I'm going with no"

"So, Will, I haven't seen Taylor round in a while."

JJ sipped on her drink, looking at Will.

"Oh yeah…urm, we broke up"

"Oh" Amanda said looking at her son. "Any reason?"

"It just wasn't working" Will said taking a bite of his pasta.

JJ sighed, licking her lips, putting her drink down, she picked up her fork , moving her free hand, onto Will's knee giving it a little squeeze.

/

**So what did you think. If anyone has any ideas please share. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So glad your all enjoying this. And hope you like the rest of it.**

**Chapter 5. **

JJ opened her eyes, rolling over in bed, she let out a yawn. Seeing Will leaning in his elbow. "Good morning, beautiful"

JJ smiled, stretching her body. "We fell asleep didn't we?"

"Mmmm" Will said pulling her towards him, pecking her lips. "I woke up, saw you asleep so. I turned off the film and wrapped us up"

JJ smiled, running her hand through Will's hair. "I could seriously get used to waking up next to you"

"Me too" Will said kissing her again, running his finger tips along her bare skin, Will grabbed hold of JJ's curvy hips, and started to tickle her. JJ felt Will tickle her, letting out a scream JJ moved her body as Will sat on top of her, continuing to tickle her. She hated that he new every part of her body that was ticklish. Finally grabbing hold of Will's hand, JJ punched him in the stomach, rolling off the bed, she ran to her door, Will right behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he picked her up as JJ opened the door. "No… stop… let me go" JJ said laughing, seeing her mother stood on the stairs.

Licking her lips, JJ felt Will put her down. "Morning."

"Morning" Sandy said eyeing her daughter.

"There's coffee downstairs"

"Thanks Mrs J" Will said pulling away from JJ.

/

Pulling her brush through her wet hair, JJ turned around seeing her mom, stood in the door way.

"So is there something you want to talk to me about?" Sandy asked walking into the room.

JJ sighed putting down her brush, sitting down on her bed, JJ bit her lip. "I'm dating Will."

"I figured that part" Sandy said giving her daughter a smile.

JJ looked at her mom, nodding. "How did you?"

"Sweetie. He's spent the last three nights here. And besides, all we could usually here was talking and laughing. Coming from your room" Sandy paused. "But I can only guess what your up to now"

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding."

JJ smiled, taking hold of her mothers hand. "I really like him."

"You love him, but your not in love with him yet."

JJ nodded, biting her lip. "It's weird, nothings change its just more fun"

"That's cause you both care for one another."

"I'm happy with him."

"I'm happy your happy" Sandy said squeezing JJ's hand "And, I know your father would be happy, your with Will, he always wanted you to be with a guy like him"

JJ smiled, letting out a breath. "I'm glad that, you're yourself again, I missed my fun, immature mom" JJ smiled.

"I know, but I will never stop been your mother. And I'm sorry that I've been distant lately, but you know I'm always here."

"I love you" JJ said laying her head on Sandy's shoulder.

"I love you too baby girl" Sandy said kissing her forehead.

/

**I know this chapter was short, but I wanted JJ and her Mum to have a moment. And the next chapter will be much longer :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, and all that and enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 6**

"Tell me again why we have to go this?" JJ said, sitting on the sofa.

Sandy eyed her daughter. "Cause, your part of this family, and Michael was a good friends of your dads"

"I know, I know. I just forgot it. Lets go"

"Jennifer"

"Please, we'll talk later, lets just go"

Arriving at the Prentiss house, JJ headed out into the garden, seeing Emily and Derek.

"Hey"

"Hey" Emily said, seeing the look on JJ's face.

"You think you can sit through a dinner with her."

"Oh I know I can, but if she says anything…"

"Jay" Derek said rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry she just winds me up"

"Babe, I told you, she's not coming between us" Will said standing behind JJ.

JJ sighed, watching as Will sat next to her, "Okay."

After eating dinner, the kids all sat around in the seating area by the pool.

"God this is boring." Taylor mumbled.

JJ shifted in Will's hold knowing, Taylor was not going to let herself get bored.

"Something you wanna say?" Derek asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "This beats, why my dad made me come I will never know"

"Well, he is part of the business deal"

"Whatever." Taylor said looking round at the group. "But if you ask me, from what I know, its for founding fathers only so why is she here? Taylor said looking at JJ.

JJ let out a laugh, standing up she stepped towards Taylor, slapping her across the cheek.

"Wow, you really are full of it" JJ said stepping back, seeing Taylor hold her cheek.

"You wanna know something. I'm here cause my dad is part of this company. And we deserve to be here, yeah he's dead, but doesn't mean he's not part of it. " JJ said tears down in her eyes.

All the adults looked out from the tersest seeing the interaction.

"Well, you could say that, but my dad is buying yours out, and without him here to object…"

"Yeah well least my dad loved me, and treated me like I deserved. unlike you, he gives you everything you want to shut you up. My dad was my best friend and I do anything to have him back, so screw you!"

Taylor let out a little laugh.

"You can do want you want to me and Will. But thinking you can make my life worse than it already is, give it a go, but nothing. And I mean NOTHING can be worse than what has already happened.

JJ turned around, pushing past Will, as he tried to grab her arm, running up the garden, JJ ran past all the parents, seeing the look on her mothers face, JJ ran home as fast as she could. Slamming the house door behind her, JJ rushed up to her room, throwing herself down onto her bed, she tried to catch her breath, but found it difficult with all the tears.

Will and Emily ran up the garden after JJ, but were too late.

"I'm sorry Sandy" Emily said seeing the look in her eyes.

"It's okay Emily."

"I'm gonna go find her." she gave Emily a little smile. "Thanks for having me."

"You know your always welcome." Elizabeth replied.

"Tell her I'll come by later" Will said gulping down a breath.

"You got it sweetie" Sandy said squeezing Will's shoulder.

/

Walking up the stairs, Sandy stopped hearing the silence. Looking into her daughters room, she saw JJ laid on her stomach, cuddling her pillow, staring at the photo on her bedside table.

"You were so cute when you were seven" Sandy

JJ looked round, seeing her mom, wiping her eyes, JJ sat up, crossing her legs, holding in the pillow in her lap.

"I'm sorry I acted out, I shouldn't of done that…"

"Don't be, I'm pretty sure its something that everyone needed to see."

JJ sighed, letting out a shaky breath.

"Is that girl the reason, you didn't wanna go today?" Sandy asked leaning aginst the bedroom, cuddling JJ.

JJ nodded, leaning on her mother. "She's Will's ex"

"Ah, and she's jealous?"

"More like, she wants him back, and will do anything to get him back"

"And?"

"She's spoilt and rich, and gets everything she wants"

"I think I got that part" Sandy said kissing her head.

"This is all so messed up."

"Well, It may be, but she had no right, to say what she said." Sandy said stroking JJ's hair.

"But she did, and she knew it would get to me" JJ said wiping her tears once again.

"And what has Will said about all this?"

"That he won't let her ever come between us, no matter how hard she tries"

"Well, I think you need to trust Will, and move forward."

JJ nodded. "I can do that"

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you later with super"

JJ nodded, wiping her eyes once again, JJ crawled under the sheet, laying her head down onto the pillow.

/

Feeling a tingle in her arm, JJ slowly opened her eyes, turning her head, she saw Will resting against her bed frame, stroaking her arm. "Hey"

"Hey" she said rolling over into his arms.

"Can I join you under there?"

JJ nodded. Pulling the bedding off her, Will slid into the sheet. Pulling JJ closer to him. "How you doing?"

"Okay I guess"

"Babe…"

Sighing, JJ laid her hand onto Will's chest. "I miss him"

"I know you do, and you always will" Will said kissing her head.

"I just wish he was still here. And that he could take me to the baseball field and not get mad at me for missing the ball, like we did when I was little"

"I think your dad, was the only one who didn't lash out, when you missed the ball"

JJ let out a little laugh. "Its just knowing I'm not gonna have anymore of them moments" she paused. "Or he's never gonna see me graduate, or get married"

"He will, cause I know he's watching over ya"

JJ smiled, kissing Will. "Thank you for making me feel better"

"Your welcome" Will said locking hands with JJ.

"And by the way, you don't know how turned on I was at you slapping Taylor. It was so HOT !"

JJ laughed, punching Will. "Control yourself. It won't be happening again."

"Damn" Will said sarcastically kissing her.

/

**Hope you liked it :D and new chapters coming soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update guys, been getting loads of overtime. So been super busy and out at work all day. Anyways enjoy. **

**Chapter 7. **

Sitting on at the dining room table, JJ closed another magazine, letting out a breath, JJ sighed.

"Still cant decide huh?"

"No!" JJ sighed, pulling her legs to her chest. "I didn't think deciding were to go to college would be this hard."

"Well" Sandy said joining JJ at the table. "Follow your gut, your good at that, and see what grades you get"

JJ sighed. "George town, I've always wanted to go there"

"Then, we keep that as our number one"

JJ smiled. "Thanks mom"

/

Kicking the soccer ball, Will watched her closely, seeing the ball hit the ball and fly towards him, Will stopped it, walking towards JJ.

"What's up?"

"Nothing" JJ said sitting down on the bench. Waiting for Will to join her.

"Babe…"

"Its just… all this college stuff"

"We'll get through it, I know we will." Will said wrapping his arm around her.

"But…"

"We can deal with it, when it comes to it, right now we can focus on the rest of the year"

JJ smiled. "See, this is why I need you around."

Will smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'll always be here"

"Thank you, for making me not go crazy over this"

"Your welcome, and really JJ, we've got a while to sort all this out, lets just enjoy the rest of the year, and summer okay"

JJ smiled, leaning closer to Will. "You got it" she said pressing her lips to his.

/

Closing the door, Will threw his bag down, wondering into the kitchen. Washing his hands, he sat down.

"Well look who's home"

Will sighed. "Sorry.."

"You know, ever since you and JJ started dating, we hardly see either of you"

"Well, we like spending time away from are parents dad"

"I bet"

Will smiled. "So I chose where I wanna go"

"And?"

"It's down to three"

"New Orleans academy. George town and DC"

"Well, its your choice, and obviously what grades you get"

"Yes sir."

After dinner, Will made his way upstairs. He had really thought about everything, he wanted to be with JJ, but he knew that some time along the way, they both may want different things, and he just hoped when that time comes they can agree on something they both want.

/

**Sorry it was short, I've got really bad writers block with this, so if you have any ideas please share.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update guys, having laptop issues, anyway with it been bank holiday weekend, found time to write so enjoy.**

**Chapter 8. **

Walking down the steps, JJ let out a yawn, looking around she saw the dozens of balloons scattered around the living room.

"Mom?" JJ asked walking into the kitchen.

"Finally, we thought you'd never wake up" Sandy smiled.

JJ let out a little smile, seeing Will. "What are you doing here?"

Will smiled, wrapping his arm around her. "I'm here to see the birthday girl"

JJ smiled, giving Will, a quick kiss. "So I can open my presents now?"

"Yes" Sandy let out a little laugh, as JJ rushed through to the living room.

Sitting down, JJ looked round at the many presents and cards that were surrounding the table.

Putting the card down onto the table, JJ placed the $20 down onto the pile. "Everyone is generous this year"

"Your only eighteen once honey"

JJ smiled, looking round at her mom. "So yours and Will's are the only presents I haven't opened" JJ said raising her brow.

Shaking her head, Sandy placed her, coffee up down, leaning next to her chair, she picked up a box, and a smaller bag.

"Happy Birthday sweetie."

Pulling the lid off the box, JJ ran her fingers along the fabric of the dress, lifting it out of the box, JJ was taken away at the beauty of the dress. "Mom…"

"It's for the party tonight"

"Thank you I love it"

After putting the dress pack in the box, JJ lifted up the little bag, pulling out a velvet box. With a little note.

_For daddy's little girl. X_

JJ gulped down a breath, reading the note, opening the box, she saw two small diamond earings.

"He got them, before he died, he said when you saw then, he saw the sparkle in your eyes."

JJ let out a little laugh, feeling the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'll keep them close."

/

Putting in her earrings, JJ turned towards the door seeing Will. "Finally, where have you been?"

"I'm here" Will said, placing the birthday bag onto JJ's bed.

Walking towards her, he in took in the simple short black dress, that covered all her front, and curved in at the back, showing half her back. That flared out at the bottom.

"Damn" Will whispered.

"You like?"

"I love" he said, running his hands down her arms. "You look amazing"

JJ smiled, turning into Will's hold. "Thank you"

Sitting down JJ pulled on her heels. "So do I get my present now?"

Will smiled. "Go ahead"

Picking up the bag, JJ pulled out a box seeing the Swarovski box, opening it up, she saw a charm bracelet with two charms saying 18 and I love you. Smiling widely JJ looked at Will. "Can you"

"Of course" he smiled sitting next to her.

"I love it, thank you." she said kissing him deeply.

"Lets go enjoy your party, we can carry this on later."

Joining everyone downstairs, JJ was rather happy to see all her friends and family, she knew she could and would enjoy herself tonight. After all you are only 18 once.

As the night continued on, of drinking and dancing, JJ watched as her mother brought out the cake, holding back her curls, JJ made a wish blowing out the candles. Turning to Will, she pulled him onto the mini dance floor they had made.

Laying her head onto his shoulder, JJ smiled, as they slow music started to play.

"So what did you wish for?"

JJ smiled, lifting her head she looked at Will, biting her lip. "You, me us…"

"Is that so"

JJ nodded. "Then, later your all mine"

/

Clearing off the rest of the plates, JJ looked at Will. Seeing a few of her family members left. "So, you mind if we crash my own party?" JJ asked, smiling at her mother.

"Go… have fun"

"Thank you" JJ smiled kissing her mom,

Following Will, out, she climbed in the car. "Thank you Emily for your guest house"

Walking up the pebble, steps, JJ unlocked the door turning on the lights, stopping she saw the rose petals, and could smell the candles.

"Oh my god" JJ said.

"Happy Birthday" Will mumbled kissing her neck.

"I can't believe you did this"

"Well, I wanted tonight to be special for both of us"

"Best birthday, and boyfriend ever" JJ smiled, holding onto Will's neck.

Smiling, Will turned JJ wards him, throwing off his jacket. He kissed her deeply. As the kiss deepened Will moved there bodies towards the bed, as JJ cradled in his lap. Running his hands along the bare part of her dress, Will slid his hand under her straps pulling down her dress.

"Will" JJ whispered.

Smiling, Will ran his finger along her cheek. "You ready?"

"I'm ready" JJ smiled. Locking hands with him.

Turning over, JJ smiled cuddling up to Will. "Well that was better than, I imagined"

Will let out a little laugh. Kissing her forehead. "It was amazing, and perfect."

"I love you" JJ smiled.

"I love you too. You're my girl" he said tilting her chin.

"I'm your girl" JJ smiled, kissing Will once, again. Before they both fell asleep, for what was left of the darkness outside.

/

**Sorry it was short. Hope you all liked it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long over due update, serious writers block and working, working working !**

**Chapter 9**

Closing the exam booklet JJ let out a sigh of relief, she was glad her final exam was over, gathering her things she made her way out of the hall, heading to the canteen, seeing her friends at there usual table JJ took a seat.

"Hey look who's back in the land of the living." Aaron

JJ smiled. "it feel's so good knowing I don't have anymore exams"

"Well we've missed you" Emily smiled.

"Thanks, where's Will?"

"Practicing. "

"I'll catch ya guys later" JJ said getting up.

Walking into the gym, JJ stood in the corner watching as Will punched the hell out of the punching bag.

"Wow who pissed you off?"

Hearing a voice, Will stopped panting for air he turned around seeing JJ, smiling he saw her walk towards him. "The exam board for taking you away"

JJ smiled. "Well I'm all done now"

"Good" Will said pecking her lips.

JJ smiled. "How long have you been in here?"

"Since second period"

JJ raised her brow. "Well fancy taking a shower, and heading to last class with me?"

"But we have a free period"

"I have an assignment I need your help with. " JJ pouted

"Okay, but only cause you suck at maths"

JJ smiled. "Thank you"

/

Sipping on her drink, JJ sighed, looking at Will. "I don't get how you can eat all that"

Will looked at JJ, stuffing the double burger into his mouth. "I like food"

JJ laughed, eating some of her fries. Seeing Sandy walking towards them. "Hey mom"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, think Will's loving the new burger"

Will nodded, putting up his thumb. "Best I've ever had"

Sandy laughed. "Good to know, and this came for you this morning" Sandy said handing JJ the letter.

Wiping her hands, JJ took the letter, seeing the print, taking a deep breath. She opened the letter reading the first sentence.

"Wow, I've got an early offer from George town. "

Will put down his burger, hearing the shock in her voice. "Jay that's great"

"Yeah…" she said letting out a little smile.

After eating Will looked over at JJ. "Okay what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Jennifer."

"What happens if I go to George town, what happens to us?" JJ said looking up at him.

Sighing, Will let out a breath. "Lets go for a walk"

As they got to the park, JJ sat next to Will on the bench, holding onto his hand.

"I know, we said we weren't going to worry about this" Will ran his thumb along her hand. "But I guess we really need to huh"

JJ nodded, looking up at him. "Yeah, I guess." she paused. "I just don't wanna lose you, you're my rock"

Will let out a smile , pulling JJ towards him. "I don't wanna be without you either. But we both have our futures to think about" he stopped "Do I want you in my future yes. Can I promise where gonna be together for the rest of our lives no"

JJ sighed. "We both need to focus on what we want, and maybe when we do, and can see how long distance works?"

"JJ, I would love to go to George town with you but…"

"New Orleans is your daddy's home"

Will nodded. Kissing her forehead. "We'll figure it out, cause I know I'm gonna make this last as long as I can"

JJ smiled looking Will right in the eye. "We both will"

Will nodded, wiping the tear from her cheek "I love you"

"I love you too" JJ said kissing him deeply.

/

**Hope you liked it. More to come, if you have any ideas please share !**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is the time, I turn the story around a bit and move it forward, so I hope you all like this idea, two people have actually also given me this idea also, we all think alike hehe. Anyways enjoy. More to come !**

**Chapter 10. **

Summer was finally coming to the end. And life was officially about to start. For JJ and all her friends. But for JJ this meant she could finally follow her dreams, and do what she has always dreamed of doing.

Carrying the last of her bags outside, JJ handed them to Will, watching as he loaded them into her car. Sighing JJ licked her lips, placing her hands in her pockets.

"That everything?" Will asked turning to her.

JJ nodded.

"Hey" Will said pulling her into his told, seeing the tears in her eyes, brushing her hair away, Will kissed her gently. "This isn't goodbye, we both know that"

"I know, it's just…" she paused. "Not seeing you everyday, and only seeing you on holidays"

"Like we said, we can try it but"

"We'll always be there for each other"

"You'll always be my girl JJ"

"I'm keep you to that" JJ said letting out a little smile.

After saying her goodbyes to everyone, JJ wondered outside with Will, holding onto his fingers, she moved closer to him.

"So, I guess this is it."

"Yeah, for three weeks, think you can live without me?"

"I can try" JJ said laughing a little.

Will smiled, hugging her kissing her forehead. "Call me when you get there"

JJ nodded, kissing Will deeply, as the kiss continued for a few minutes sandy made her way outside. "You ready"

JJ pulled away from Will. "Yeah"

"I'll call you"

"You better Jareau"

/

As JJ started unpacking her things, she placed the two photo frames onto her bedside table, one of her and her parents, and the other of her and Will at her birthday. Sitting down on the bed JJ sighed, pulling out her phone.

"Well hey there beautiful" Will smiled, answering the phone

"Hi" JJ smiled. "So I'm here half unpacked, it's weird"

"Aww babe, you'll get used to it"

"I know, so you ready to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm all set, but its gonna be hard not having you and my parents there"

"I know, but remember we can do this"

"I know we can, so your coming down in three weeks right?" Will asked.

"I'll be there, to see you in that uniform"

Will laughed. "I love you"

"I love you too, now get some sleep you've got a long day of travelling tomorrow"

"Night Jay"

"Night" JJ said hanging up

/

Getting out of the car, Will through some of his bags onto his shoulders, looking round he saw all the new people unloading there bags and all the men walking round in there uniforms.

"Ya ready son?" Bill asked

"Than I'll ever be" Will said taking a deep breath.

Finding his room, Will walked in seeing his roommate.

"You must be Will. I'm Charlie"

"Yeah, nice to meet you man." Will said shaking his hand. "These are my parents"

"Nice to meet ya both"

"You too son. We'll go get the rest of your stuff" Bill said, patting Will's shoulder"

"So ya from around here?" Charlie asked, noticing Will's and his fathers accent"

"Yeah, well my daddy is, I picked up the accent"

"Well we'll get along just fine" Charlie smiled.

/

_Three Weeks Later !_

Parking up her car, JJ pulled out her small over night bag, walking through the campus she found the café Will said he would meet her at, standing around she dialed Will's number to find out where he was. After calling a few times, she stood biting her lip, seeing a young guy walk towards her.

"JJ right?"

"Yeah?" JJ said staring at the guy.

"I'm Will's roommate he got caught up in class, asked me to show ya to our room"

"Oh…" JJ said giving him a apologetic look. "Charlie right?"

"Yes" He smiled, holding out his hand as JJ shook it. "C'mon, Will should be there soon"

Walking into the room, JJ crossed her arms over her chest. "So the kitchen's through there and the bathroom downs the hall, and Will's room is just through there" Charlie said pointing behind JJ.

"Thank you."

"No problem. And if ya need anything, I'll be just in my room."

JJ gave him a little smile and nod, opening Will's bedroom door, she wondered inside, turning on the light. Closing the door. She dropped her bag walking round, smiling she saw the few photo frames on his draws of him and her and his family, sitting down on the bed she sighed. Hoping Will would be there soon.

Walking through the door, Will heard the music coming from Charlie's room, smiling he walked into his room seeing JJ sitting on the bed, smiling widely, he closed the door, rushing over to her.

"Hi" he smiled

"Hi" JJ said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're here"

"Me too" JJ smiled kissing Will deeply.

As the kiss deepened they both new there this moment was headed.

Pulling Will's shirt over her head, Will couldn't help but smile, as she climbed back into bed.

"So, your staying all weekend?" Will asked wrapping his arm around her.

JJ nodded, laying her head onto Will's chest. "Yeah, don't have any classes Monday so gonna fly back then"

"Good, cause I'm spending every single minute of these three days with you"

JJ blushed, locking hands with Will. "Ya know I think we really can do this"

"Me too, it makes it even more exciting and special when we get to see each other, after so long"

"Well, we better see each other more often, or I'm gonna get crazy bored. "

Will laughed, kissing her forehead. "Well, you'll never be bored with me around."

/

**Hope you liked it..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**Year and half later.**

Biting down on her lip, JJ crossed her arms over her chest, she was cold, and scared looking straight over at Will, who was leaning forward on the sofa.

"Please say something" she whispered.

Will sighed, looking up tears in is eyes. "Why now?"

Sighing, JJ wiped the tear that, slipped down her cheek. "We never see each other anymore, and its not like it used to be"

"JJ…"

"No Will" she paused, moving closer to him, sitting down. "We both agreed"

"I know we did" she bit her lip. "And it doesn't make this any easier"

"I just wish there was something I could do" Will looked at her. "Go back and make sure we talked more and.."

"Me too" JJ said giving him a little smile. Squeezing his hand. "But, we can still be friends"

Will nodded. "We can be friends besides, our parents are"

"Which means, we'll see each other at the holidays."

Will closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair. "I don't wanna lose you, but I know we both have to figure out our careers. And I wish we had never drifted , but I guess we both knew it was gonna happen one day huh."

"Your gonna be a great cop Will."

"Thanks"

JJ nodded moving closer to Will. She pressed her lips slowly to Will's taking in the moment, as his fingers cupped her cheek, JJ felt the tears slip down her face. Pulling away, she took a deep breath, slowly looking at Will, she licked her lips, before kissing him once again. Pulling away Will, squeezed her hand.

"you , gotta go, or you'll gonna miss your flight."

Will nodded, standing up, watching as JJ gathered her bags. Opening the door, Will ran his finger along her cheek. "I guess me saying I love you won't change ya mind?"

JJ smiled, shaking her head. "I love you, you know that! But."

Will nodded. "Bye JJ."

"Bye, Will" she said giving him a little smile.

Walking down the stairs, JJ climbed into the cab, trying to control her feelings, closing her eyes she took a deep breath, letting the silent tears fall. she didn't know how she was going to cope without having Will in her life, yes they had gone a year without properly been together, but he was always there for her, and now, she had lost him.

Closing the door, Will watched from his window as she got into the cab, feeling his eyes tear up again, Will closed the blind grabbing a beer. He sent one final text.

**You'll always be my girl Jay "I'll get you back**

Reading the text, JJ sighed.

** One day I hope you do**

/

**I know this chapter was really short, but it will all make sense as a change in story begins in the next chapter. Hope you like what I have coming up. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

**4 Years later.**

Sitting at her desk, JJ laid her head back on her chair, letting out a yawn, they had worked three straight cases and she had a gut feelings there was another bad case on the way. Hearing her phone ring, JJ picked it up answering the call.

"Agent Jareau"

"Hi there, this is Detective Luvet from New Orleans."

"Hello there Detective, what can I help you with?" JJ asked sitting up.

"I was wonderin' if you and your team could help us out on a long run case?"

"Well, send me over the files, and I'll get my team to have a look and let you know"

"Okay thank you agent, I'll send you them straight away"

"No problem"

As the call ended, five minutes later, JJ received a fax and email, putting a file together, JJ looked over the file knowing the team would defiantly take the case. As the team agreed to case the case, JJ called back the detective letting him know they would be there in a few hours.

/

Putting down the phone, Charlie walked over to his partners desk. "So the FBI will be here in a few hours"

Will turned looking up at Charlie. "Man, I told you we don't need there help."

"Man, you know we do, more than anyone, and I wanna help you solve this case, once and for all, so let them help"

"Fine" Will sighed. "But they better be good"

"There liaison promised they were."

As the plane landed, JJ got a text. "They've got another body."

"Okay, You head over there. We'll meet you at the station."

JJ nodded, following Rossi and Morgan, to one of the SUV's. as they pulled up the crime scene, They showed there badges ducking under the tape.

"Detective"

Turning around, Will stopped seeing the three agents. "Hey"

"Hey" JJ said shocked to see him there. "Your working this case?" JJ asked.

Will nodded. "Yeah, My partner Charlie called ya"

JJ nodded. Looking round at Morgan and Rossi. "Urmm. This is detective, William Lamontagne Junior."

"You two know each other?"

"We grew up together" Will said looking at JJ.

"So what can you tell us?" Rossi asked, sensing how uncomfortable JJ felt.

"Well, the case was my daddy's until he died, and I've been working' it ever since, and this guy here was the third one we've found."

"Okay, lets head back and see what the team has"

Walking into the building, JJ stopped pulling Will back. "I didn't know."

"Neither did I"

JJ nodded. "Lets just solve this case and then talk"

Will nodded walking past her.

Sighing, JJ took a deep breath wondering inside. Seeing the team gathered round. "Well there's a face I didn't think id see again" Charlie smiled pulling JJ into a hug.

"Yeah, same to you" she said raising her brow.

"Okay okay!" he said holding up his hands in defence. "Okay, I might of known you would both be working' this case, didn't think it would be this awkward."

"Its not awkward" Will and JJ both spat."

"Anyway, what did you guys find?" Morgan asked.

"Other than none of the victims have anything in common with the old ones, this is defiantly the same unsub"

JJ took a seat. "So the killer took time off in the hurricane, and is now back at it?"

"Yeah" Will nodded. "Letters keep getting' sent meant for my pap, but I don't have a clue what this has to do with him ya know?"

"Did your dad leave you any clues?" Emily asked.

"Will nodded "Yeah, his last dying words. Who's up for a drive?"

"Morgan JJ go" Hotch said.

Nodding, JJ followed the men out the door.

"Wow" JJ said stepping out the car. "This place"

"Got destroyed." Will sighed. "Ya remember it?"

"Yeah, that summer we came down here" she said giving him a little smile.

Moving inside, JJ couldn't help but feel sorry for Will, she knew his father had died. Looking down at the wall she was the letters.

"Jones?"

"You know what that means?" Morgan asked.

"No, I've ran it through ever database"

"Okay, how about we all have a rest, see what Garcia can come up with, and go from there" Morgan asked.

"Lets go"

/

Finishing up for the night, Everyone started grabbing there things to head to the hotel.

"Charlie, have you seen Will?"

"Yeah, ya just missed him."

"You know where he went?"

"A bar called Joe's"

"Thanks" JJ said giving him a smile.

"Go easy on him JJ"

"Charlie!"

"Ya broke his heart JJ"

"I broke my own too" She sighed.

Walking back into the conference room, JJ picked up her bag and coat.

"Guys I'll just meet you at the hotel, there's something I gotta do"

"Okay. See you there" Hotch spoke.

"Or she's gonna do someone" Morgan muttered under her breath.

Everyone looked round giving him a confused look, as Rossi let out a laugh. "Lets hope whatever going on between them, doesn't effect this case"

"JJ's professional, she knows not to let personal issues bother her" Hotch spoke, picking up his bag. "Lets go"

Walking into the bar, JJ saw Will, sitting down in the stool next to him. "Hey"

"Hey there!" Will said sipping on his beer.

Nodding at the bar tender. "Can we get another beer over here"

Sighing, JJ looked round at Will. "Look, I really didn't know this was yours or your dad's case"

"And I didn't know, you'd be working this case, Charlie never mentioned it" Will said, watching as the bar tender put down the beer.

"Guess he played us both" JJ said sipping on the beer.

Will nodded, looking round at JJ.

"So I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thank you" Will said, looking down. "But, I know he'll be proud of you, I mean you're a detective, carrying on his case"

Will let out a little laugh. "Yeah finally got where I wanted to be"

JJ smiled. "We both did."

"So, how ya been JJ?"

Sighing, JJ let out a breath. "Honestly, I've been good, I'm always crazy busy with work, but good, I love my job"

"Good, and ya look good" Will smiled.

"What about you? What's new?"

"Nothin' just my old self."

JJ smiled. "Listen how about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"We solve this case, talk and I mean talk"

"I've missed you JJ"

JJ smiled. "Take me to the hotel?"

Will nodded, paying for the beers, JJ followed Will outside. As they entered the hotel, JJ got her key heading up the room, getting out the lift, Will followed closely behind JJ.

"So I guess my text was right huh"

"Well, you've still gotta get me back"

"Oh I will"

JJ blushed. "Night Will."

"Goodnight JJ" he said kissing her cheek.

Watching Will walk to the lift, JJ entered her room, falling to the bed, a smile covering her face. For the first time in a long while she was happy again.

/

**Hope you liked it, Next few chapters will be more JJ/WILL than about the case. And I didn't put Gideon in it cause I never liked him and prefer Rossi haha. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Getting out the car, JJ walked over to the team.

"Hey did you catch her?"

"Yeah" Hotch nodded. "But Will did a great job." Hotch said turning.

JJ nodded. "What did he do?"

"Talked her down"

"Wheels up at eight in the morning." Hotch said looking at JJ.

"Got it" she said walking away from the team. Seeing Will stood in front of one of the patrol cars, JJ smiled.

"Hey"

"Hey there"

"The medic says that are victim is gonna be okay" JJ

Will nodded, avoiding eye contact with her.

" I heard what you did in there" she paused seeing Will look at her " your dad, will be really proud "

Will let out a little smile. "It's weird that I spent all this time focus on closing this case for him. " Will gulped down a breath. "And now its over"

JJ nodded "Yeah"

"I thought id feel happy, but I just feel lost"

JJ sighed, "Cause you gotta move on"

"And now your leavin'?"

"I've got all night" JJ said giving him a little smile.

"Then I guess we can finally have that talk"

JJ nodded.

/

Sitting on the couch, JJ licked her lips looking around his place. Standing up, she wondered around seeing the photos on the fire place. Smiling she saw the picture of them both when they were nineteen. Hearing footsteps, JJ turned around seeing Will holding two beers.

"I can't believe you still have this."

Will smiled, handing her the beer. "Well you were my best friend JJ."

"And don't all the girls have a problem with it?" JJ said sipping the beer.

"Narr, there's not that many girls"

JJ nodded, walking back to the sofa. "So."

"I guess, we have to get to the awkward part huh?"

"Yeah" she said letting out a little laugh.

"Listen" Will said placing his hand on her leg. "I meant what I said, that you'd always be my girl"

JJ nodded, "I know, and honestly I miss what we have I do. But"

"But, we've both changed?"

JJ nodded. "Yes, and look at us Will, were not them kids anymore, where grown ups with jobs that are our whole lives."

"I'm sensing another but here"

JJ nodded. Putting the bottle down. "Do I wish we could forgot everything that happened yes!, do I miss we could start all over again yes, but we live In different parts of the country, and I'm away a lot"

"Doesn't mean we cant try it"

JJ licked her lips. "Prove you really want me back, and I'll think about it"

Will smiled, putting the bottle down, moving closer to JJ, he cupped her jaw line, slowly kissing her lips. Returning the kiss, JJ ran her hand through Will's hair. Pulling away, Will took a breath, pulling JJ to her feet. Kissing her again, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Letting out a moan, JJ closed her eyes. "Bedroom"

Hearing the buzzing, JJ opened her eyes, leaning over Will, she climbed out of bed, looking round the room, she picked up Will's top, walking downstairs, she looked in her bag, finding her phone, seeing texts.

**Hey, meeting at half 7, where are you? Emily.**

Sighing JJ looked at the time, seeing it was 6am.

** On my way, be there soon**

Putting her phone down, JJ walked back upstairs, seeing Will waking up. "Hey you okay?"

JJ nodded, biting her lip, sitting back down on the bed. "Yeah, but I gotta go"

Will nodded, sitting up letting out a breath. "Oh."

Sighing, JJ moved closer to Will, running her hand across his tattoo. "But, I had a chance to think."

"Oh yeah" Will said taking her hand.

"I think we should try and give this a go"

Will smiled. "And what travel back and forth on weekends?"

"it's the only thing we can do right now"

"Okay, I'll do it."

JJ smiled, pecking his lips. "I'm gonna go get a shower"

"Okay" Will said kissing her once again

/

Pulling up at the hotel, Will climbed out of the car, Holding onto JJ's hand. "So I guess this is it for now huh?"

JJ nodded, wrapping her hands around his waist. "Yeah.." she sighed.

Brushing her hair out of her face, Will smiled, kissing her. "Call me when you get home"

"And I'll let you know if I have a case" JJ smiled.

"And I will see you in DC next weekend"

JJ nodded. Smiling, she kissed Will once again. "I gotta go."

Will nodded, kissing again, seeing her walk off, Will left.

Watching there friend, they all were shocked. "So when you say they grew up together?" Emily said.

"They grew up together" Morgan said raising his brow, seeing JJ heading towards them.

"Hey I'll go grab my bag. " JJ said

"We'll wait" Morgan said.

JJ nodded, walking off to the lift.

Sitting on the jet, JJ opened her eyes, sitting up. Seeing Emily and Morgan staring at her.

"What?"

"You not get any sleep last night Blondie?"

JJ smiled. "Not really."

"So Will, you two?"

"Yes, we grew up together, yes we dated"

"Okay" Emily said smiling, seeing JJ really didn't wanna talk about.

Smiling to herself, JJ closed her eyes, again, for the first time in a long time, she was truly happy again.

/

**Hope you liked It. And ideas are very welcome :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two updates in one day ! Glad your liking the new part to this story, but if you really have any ideas, please share them and enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 14. **

Standing in the airport, JJ took a deep breath, watching as people walked through arrivals, looking up she saw Will walking towards her.

"Ya look nervous" Will said, standing in front of her.

"Sorry" she sighed. "Guess I was just worried you wouldn't show"

"Well I'm here" he smiled.

Smiling, JJ pulled him into a hug. "Lets get out of here"

Smiling, Will wrapped his arm around her.

Entering her apartment, JJ threw her bag down. "Make yourself at home"

"Thanks" Will smiled, putting his bag down.

Sitting on the sofa, JJ sat next to Will.

"So how was your week?" Will asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Long, and awful." she sighed. "But I'm glad, you're here"

"Me too" he smiled. "So about that chat we had last week"

"Yeah, I do wanna give this a go, but how do we, with everything that happened?"

"What if for now, we leave the past in the past, and just start fresh?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I can do that, so for now were just two people who met on a case, who have an attraction to one another"

"So, what you wanna do, stay in and have take out or?"

"How about tonight, we just catch up, and tomorrow you can take me out?"

"And be a gentleman of course" he said winking at her.

JJ smiled. "I'll grab us some drinks, and order some food" JJ said getting on her feet.

Putting the phone down, JJ proud a glass of wine and a bottle of beer for Will, sitting back down she handed him the beer. "Pizza will be here in under an hour"

"Great" Will said sipping on the beer.

Laughing, JJ put her plate down looking at Will. "I totally forgot about that" JJ smiled.

"Have to admit, I've learnt to never come between you and pizza, but that was one hell of a good food fight"

JJ smiled. "God, doesn't that seem like a life time ago?"

"It does, but I'm glad I've known you in that lifetime" he smiled, taking her hand.

"You know I was thinking the other day." JJ paused, looking down at her wind glass.

"Yeah.."

"About how you helped me, when my dad died"

"Jennifer."

"No, just, really its just. You were there for me every step of the way" she took a deep breath, looking up at him. "And I wasn't there for you" she whispered.

"You're here now" he said looking at her.

"But is that enough"

"For me yeah, and I would be lyin' if I said it wasn't a hard time for me, it really was do I wish, I could have had ya there to help me? Yes! But as long as I have you now, it makes it even better"

JJ gave him a little smile. "I'm still sorry"

"Me too, I just wish, he would of listened to me ya know"

"Well he was a hard worker just like you"

"Yeah, guess we know where I get it from huh"

JJ nodded, "Yeah"

/

Unzipping her dress, JJ took a deep breath, feeling Will's cold hands brushing her skin. "You know if you keep teasing me like this. I'm gonna strat to think all you want from me is sex"

"Well, it is amazing sex"

JJ looked at Will hitting him in the arm pulling a shocked face at him. "I can't believe you just said that"

"Ya know I didn't mean it"

JJ raised her brow.

Will smiled, wrapping his arms around her kissing her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I like you for more than just sex, I've always loved you"

"And I enjoy the sex too" JJ said laughing at him.

"Ya curl ya know that"

"I know" she said pecking his lips.

"So you gonna join me in bed or what?"

"I was thinking, I might actually take a late night shower."

Will raised his brow, watching as JJ slid off her dress walking into the bedroom.

"Oh. Yeah I've missed this" Will said pulling off his shirt.

/

**Sorry it was short. But I hope you liked it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

**4 Months later. **

"So you looking forward to seeing your mom?" Reid asked.

JJ nodded, packing up her bag. "Yeah, it will be nice to spend some time with her"

"Well have fun kiddo"

"Thanks guys, so I will see you all in a week"

Landing at the airport, JJ walked through thankful that the rental car line was not very big, as excited as she was to be home, she wasn't sure if she would be able to hide anything from her mother, when she asked how everything was going.

After getting a car, JJ made her way home, for the first time in almost two years, parking in the drive way, a smile appeared on her face, as she felt right at home. Knocking on the door, JJ waited for it to open.

"Aww, sweetie you're here" Sandy said pulling JJ in for a hug.

"I missed you too mom" JJ smiled, entering the house, JJ put her bags down following her mother into the kitchen.

"Someone redecorated." JJ smiled.

"You like it?"

"I love it, its' even better than my kitchen"

Sandy smile. "So coffee?"

"Actually.. Can I have a tea please."

"Sure everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I've just been drinking a lot of coffee lately that's all"

"Okay." Sandy said eyeing her daughter.

As the following Morning came, JJ felt a rush in her stomach once again, making her way to the bathroom. JJ threw up, luckily not missing the toilet. Hearing nosies, she looked up seeing her mother, feeling her hold her hair back, once she had finished been sick. JJ sat back flushing the toilet.

"Jennifer"

Sighing, JJ wiped her mouth. "Can I get some water?"

Sandy nodded, picking up the glass from the side of the sink. Sandy turned on the tap.

Taking a large sip JJ looked at her mother. "I think I'm pregnant"

"Think."

JJ sighed… "I haven't taken a test yet but…"

"Sweetie" Sandy said sitting down next to her daughter. "I'm late, and cant' stop throwing up."

"Well, how about you get cleaned up, and I make us some breakfast and we can talk?"

JJ nodded "Thank you"

Walking back into her room, JJ changed and washed up, walking into the kitchen she smelt bacon. "Now that is just what I need"

Putting down her folk, JJ took a sip of her tea. Looking round at her mom.

"Okay ask away."

"Do I know who the father is?"

JJ sighed biting down her lip. "Urmm…"

Hearing a knock on the door, Sandy "I'll be right back."

Letting out a sigh of relief, JJ watched as her mother left the room.

"So sorry to interrupt, but my mamma said ya needed help setting up the garden" Will said following Sandy into the kitchen.

"Will…"

"JJ…. Hey" he said looking at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"He's here to help us set up."

"Oh" JJ said biting her lip. " she looked at her mother. "I'll go get change and help you"

"Thanks" Will said smiling at her.

/

Walking into the garden, JJ looked over at Will, moving the BBQ. "So, when did you get here?"

Will turned around seeing JJ. "Last night. My mamma called last minute, asked if I could come up"

JJ nodded. "And you know I would be here"

"So it's a win , win situation " he winked at her.

Shaking her head, JJ looked round at Will. "Okay, what do you need help with?"

"I've got an extra table and chairs in my truck"

"Okay then lets get moving"

As the BBQ started later that afternoon, JJ stood with Will and some other people they grew up with. Looking over the garden, JJ noticed her mother.

"Hey I'll be right back" JJ said giving Will a little smile.

Walking into the kitchen, JJ looked at her mother.

"Okay, so I'm gonna tell you cause I really can't keep it a secret any longer."

Sandy looked up at JJ. "Okay"

"Tomorrow I'm going to take a test, and If I am pregnant Will is the father"

Sandy eyed her daughter "How?"

Sighing, JJ leaned against the counter. "A few months back, I helped him solve a case he was working on in New Orleans and then, we started travelling back and forth"

"Oh" Sandy smiled. "Sweetie I'm happy for the both of you, but he has a right to know. And be there when you take the test"

JJ nodded. "I hate it when your right"

Walking up the Will, JJ pulled on his arm. "I need to talk to you, in private"

Will nodded, taking JJ's hand, he followed her inside.

Walking back out, Sandy noticed the look on Trisha . "Did I miss something?"

"I'll explain later" Sandy smiled.

Closing her bedroom, door, JJ felt Will, hold her, and press his lips to hers. Returning the kiss, pulling away.

"Okay, stop please"

"Jay"

"Sorry, its not that I don't want it its just… I really need to tell you something"

"What's wrong?"

Sitting down on her bed JJ sighed. Waiting for him to sit next to her, as he did, he took hold of her hand.

"I think I'm pregnant"

Will looked at JJ raising his brow…." Think?"

JJ sighed. "I haven't taken a test yet"

Will nodded, wrapping his arm around her. "No matter the outcome, I'm here JJ, I'm not going anywhere"

"Really?"

"I love you, and I know we've only just started reconnecting but I have seriously always loved you, I never actually stopped" he kissed her head.

"I'm so glad you said that" JJ said lifting her head up wiping her tears. "I love you"

"I love you" Will smiled pecking her lips.

"I had to tell my mom"

"I get it. And I know ya can't lie to her"

JJ nodded. "Can we just stay here for a bit, process this"

"We can stay in here however long ya want"

/

**I couldn't remember if I said Will's mothers name or not so wrote Trisha in stead. So hope you like it :D hehehehehhehe **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you guys are liking it, and like where I'm taking it. And thanks for all the reviews and comments. Once again. **

**Chapter 16. **

Holding up the test, JJ looked up at Will. "This is the longest three minutes of my life"

Will sighed. "Give it here"

Sighing, JJ handed the test to Will. Biting down on her lip. As the three minutes were up, JJ looked at Will. Seeing a smile pop on his face. "Will?" she said in a nervous voice.

"It's positive"

JJ took the test out of Will's hand, Reading it she smiled in shock. "Oh my god"

Will hugged JJ kissing her forehead. "Were having a baby"

"Were having a baby" JJ said looking at Will.

Will looked at JJ. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess, I didn't realize how much I really wanted this now I know that I am"

"Jen"

"I'm happy, I am I just can't believe its happening"

Will smiled. Kissing her. "I'm here, and here for good"

"Lets go tell are moms"

Walking into the kitchen, JJ held onto Will's hands, seeing there mothers enjoying a coffee

"So, your gonna be grandparents" JJ smiled widely.

"Ahh, Both Sandy and Trisha screamed, hugging there children.

"I can't believe after all these years, your both worked through everything" Trisha, smiling.

"Us either, really" Will said looking at JJ.

"Guess, I will always be your girl" she smiled at Will.

"That you will be"

/

Sitting in the doctors office, Will took hold of JJ's hand. "Stop shakin' "

"Sorry, I'm just"

"I know"

"Jennifer Jareau"

Standing up, JJ and Will followed the doctor.

"Hi there"

"Hi" JJ smiled, sitting down.

"I'm Doctor Brooks"

"Its nice to meet you" JJ smiled.

"So you're here to see, if your pregnant yes?"

"Yes, I took a test, last week, which was positive"

"Okay, can you change into this gown for me, and I'll take some blood samples and do an ultrasound. "

"Okay" JJ said looking round at Will.

After taking the blood samples, JJ laid back on the bed, holding onto Will's hand, as Dr Brooks, rubbed the jell over her stomach. As she ran the monitor across her stomach, JJ and Will both looked at the screen, taking some pictures, Dr Brooks paused the screen.

"Okay, see that tiny blob"

"Yeah" Will.

"That's your baby"

JJ smiled "Wow"

"I'll go print these and give you both a minute"

"That's are baby" Will said kissing her deeply.

"Its so tiny"

/

Placing the picture in her hand, JJ sighed. "Something to remember us by"

"Very funny" Will said pulling her into a hug.

"Call me, when you get home"

"I will, and Jay were gonna figure all this out"

JJ nodded. "You better go" she paused. "I love you."

"I love you both" Will said kissing her once again.

/

**Sorry it was short, but hope it was enough to make it a happy moment. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Just to let everyone know, I changed my username from CatCrimMindsFanCMCrazies to CMCrazies hope I don't confuse anyone, anyways, here is a new chapter, so enjoy :D**

**Chapter 17. **

Staring at herself in the mirror, JJ placed her hand over the tiny bump that had started to form, sighing, JJ pulled down her vest. Pulling a jumper over the top, tying up her hair, JJ sat down, trying to make her pale face, look alive, she had been throwing up since the early hours of the morning, even though it was still early, JJ was exhausted. Once she was ready, she made her way to work.

Sipping on her tea, JJ unlocked her office, dropping down her bags, hanging up her coat, JJ sat for a few minutes, feeling the sickness once again, laying her head back, JJ took a deep breath. Gathering herself together, JJ looked round her desk, seeing a file with a post it note. Sighing, JJ opened it up, reading it over she knew they were going to have to take this case.

After presenting the case, everyone gathered there things, on the way to the airstrip JJ decided to text Will.

** Hey got a case. Don't worry, not gonna put myself in the field. Love you xxx**

Locking her phone JJ looked at out the window, she could feel Morgan's eyes on her, feeling her phone buzz, JJ quickly read to text.

** Call me when you get a chance, and good. Keep save I love you both xxxx**

Smiling, JJ closed her phone, taking a deep breath.

"You okay there JJ?"

She nodded "Yeah." she turned back to the window.

/

Looking round the conference room, JJ looked up at Hotch.

"Do you mind If I don't go into the field?"

"Everything okay?" Hotch asked turning to her.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I just think I'm got a stomach bug or something."

"That should be fine" Hotch said glancing at JJ.

Entering her hotel room that night, JJ sat down on the bed, dialing Will's number.

"Hey how's my beautiful girl?"

"I'm good, tired but good"

"Yeah, and hows everything goin' " Will asked.

"Okay, we've almost caught to guy I hope, but don't know I'm gonna able to survive much longer with this morning sickness."

"It will soon pass" Will said sighing

"Your not in the field then?"

"No. JJ bit her lip. "I promised you, I told Hotch I wasn't feeling too good, but I'm gonna tell when, when we get back"

"JJ, I love you, but I gotta go, we just got a case."

"Okay I love you too, call you when I'm home, be safe"

"Always are, you too"

JJ sighed, laying her head back, closing her phone, running her hand along her belly JJ, sighed. "You gotta stop making your mamma here threw up, cause its making me not like you very much right now"

Hearing a knock on the door, JJ climbed off the bed looking through the peep hole.

"You got room for one more?"

JJ smiled, letting Emily in. sitting back down, JJ looked round at Emily.

"So you gonna tell me what's really going on with you?" Emily asked.

Sighing, JJ crossed her arms over her chest. "Promise you wont tell any of the team or Garcia cause she will kill me for not telling her first. "

"Oh trust me, she'd kill me too"

Sitting down next to Emily JJ let out a breath. "I'm pregnant"

"Really?" Emily smiled.

JJ nodded. "Yeah" JJ smiled at her.

"Congratulations" Emily said hugging her.

"Thank you, and honestly, I can't get my head around it but.."

"Your happy?"

"I'm really happy, and I know. Me and Will have only just started dating him again, but I've always wanted this, with him"

"I saw the way he looked at you, I can tell he's gonna be a great dad, and your both gonna be great parents"

"Thank you, and know I just need to figure out how to tell the team"

"You'll think of something" Emily smiled.

/

After the case had ended, two days later, JJ looked around at everyone in the bullpen. Knocking on Hotch's door, JJ walked in.

"You okay?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, but there's something I need to talk to you about"

"Okay" Hotch said closing the file on his desk.

"I lied, when I said I had a stomach bug" JJ paused, looking at Hotch. "I'm pregnant"

Hotch looked right at JJ. "Congrats"

JJ smiled "Thank you."

"And Im telling you now, cause I don't wanna be in the field, I'll still go with you guys, but stay.."

"JJ…. That's perfectly fine" he smiled a little

JJ nodded. "Guess I have to go tell everyone else"

"Good luck" he said laughing a little

Leaving Hotch's office, JJ walked back down the stairs. "guys"

"You okay there Blondie?"

JJ nodded letting out a little smile "I'm great actually, but there's something I need to tell you know"

"What's up buttercup"

"I'm pregnant" JJ smiled

"Ahhh" Garcia screamed wrapping JJ into hug.

"Okay, not breathing" JJ laughed, hugging Garcia back

"Well check you out, settling down" Morgan smiled.

"Thank you"

"So Will's happy?" Rossi asked.

"He is, were both pretty excited."

"Have you figured out, how you are going to raise the baby when you both live in different states" Reid asked.

"Thanks Spence, for reminding me of that"

"Sorry"

"Its okay, but I'm gonna head out. Im beat"

"Get some rest"

JJ nodded. Leaving them too it.

Entering her apartment, JJ turned on the light, dropping her bags down,walking through her place, she opened her bedroom door, seeing candles and Will.

"What are you doing here?" JJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I came to see my babies"

JJ smiled kissing him deeply. "Well we love the surprise"

Sitting in Will's lap, they laid down on the bed, locking hands, JJ felt Will run his finger tips around her back, as she closed her eyes.

"So I think there's something we really need to talk about"

"Yeah, and what's that?" Will said kissing her forehead.

"How were gonna live, when we I have the baby"

Sighing, Will sat up a little running his hands through his hair. "Yeah about that here"

Will said leaning over into his bag, handing JJ a little envelope. Watching his face, JJ took it opening it up, she saw some papers and his badge.

"What is this?"

"Are new house, and my badge"

"Will?!"

"I've put a transfer in to DCMD"

JJ looked at Will. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I got an offer, I start in two weeks"

JJ smiled, pecking Will's lips. "And the house?"

"I viewed it this morning, and I know your gonna love it."

JJ smiled. "You really are amazing"

"So Jennifer Jareau, Are you ready to move in with me, and have a family."

"I've always been ready" JJ smiled.

/

**Hope you liked this chapter, and sorry to say there's only going to be, at least 3 more chapters of this story. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. **

Running her hand along her now huge bump, JJ stared into there baby boys room. "Its looking great in here"

Will turned in his, holding onto the paint brush. "I'm almost done I promise"

JJ smiled. "Good, cause I'm bored" JJ said raising her brow.

"Well, in seven more weeks we wont be bored for another eighteen years"

JJ sighed, wrapping her arms around Will. "I swear, you love freaking me out"

Will smiled, kissing her temple. "I'm sorry, how about I finish this last bit, then we can go for lunch and a walk?"

"Sounds perfect" she said pecking his lips.

Walking along the park, JJ took a tiny scoop of her ice cream looking round at Will.

"Remember when we always used to do this?"

JJ smiled, looking at Will. "Yeah, its weird, you know how were here, after all these years."

"It is but I like said all those years, ago, and as I keep sayin' you will always be my girl"

JJ smiled, giving Will a quick kiss, sitting down on a empty bench. Laying her head onto Will's shoulder, JJ placed her hand onto her belly. "He really likes kicking in there"

"Well, lets hope he can stay in there for the next five weeks, can ya do that for me buddy?" Will asked placing his hand on top of JJ's

JJ smiled. "Listen to your daddy little man."

/

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Sitting in Penelope's, office, JJ ran her hand around her belly, taking in a deep breath, for the last hour or so she had felt a sharp pain, screaming a little "Ahh" JJ took a deep breath.

"Okay, buttercup please tell me that your not in labour right now!"

"I don't think I am…" JJ said taking a deep breath.

"How far apart are is the pain?"

"twenty minutes?"

"Oh sweetie your in labour"

"No, I'm not due for another three weeks"

"Don't talk back to me, your in labour this is happening"

JJ sighed, slowly standing up. Following Garcia. "Ladies and Gents, I believe young JJ here is in labour"

"I'll get the car" Hotch, said putting down his coffee mug.

"I need to call Will." JJ said taking another breath.

"We'll do it from the car" Emily said taking her hand.

/

"Push baby, push c'mon ya can do it" Will said, holding JJ's hand.

Letting out a scream, JJ pushed as hard as she can, hearing the little cry, she laid her head back, panting for hair, feeling the sweat rush over her body. Looking forward, she saw the huge smile on Will's face.

"Here you go, here's your son" The nurse said handing JJ her baby.

Smiling, Widely, JJ held him in her arms, feeling Will sit next to her, holding his hand.

"Hi there Henry…" Will smiled.

"You look just like your daddy" JJ smiled. Letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"You did it babe" Will said kissing her forehead.

"You ready to drive us crazy baby boy" Will smiled, kissing his sons tiny fingers.

/

**Hope you liked this chapter, I'm thinking of writing at least two more chapters to this, maybe three depending on ideas. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. **

Letting out a yawn, Will turned off the hallway light. Walking towards his room, Will stopped stepping into Henry's room.

"You've got to stop watching him sleep, and get some sleep ya self" Will said standing behind JJ.

"But.. He's so tiny and…"

"And, he'll be there in four hours, when we wakes us up for a feed"

JJ sighed, looking at Henry once, again she followed Will out of the room and into there own.

"I know you do it"

"Yeah, through the day, there's a difference"

JJ sighed, climbing into bed. "Well, I'm just glad he's a good baby."

"Defiantly glad" Will said cuddling up to her.

Rolling over, JJ let out a moan, kicking Will. hearing the baby monitor.

"Owww ,Right on time" Will said rolling over."

Climbing out of bed, JJ pulled on her slippers, walking into Henry's room, seeing him laid there awake, smiling widely at her.

"Well aren't you a cheeky monkey" JJ said yawning, lifting Henry into her arms.

After feeding, Henry. JJ laid him on her shoulder, rubbing his tiny back as he started to fall back asleep. "your exactly like your daddy"

"I hope he grows out of that"

JJ smiled, lifting up her head. "What are you doing up?"

"I thought, it was only fair we both don't get sleep"

JJ smiled, standing up, she walked over to Will, laying Henry onto his shoulder.

"He's so tiny in your arms"

"That's cause he is tiny baby"

JJ smiled, watching, Henry cuddled his head onto Will's shoulder. "He really is just like you, and he better not grow out of that"

"And why's that?" Will said kissing Henry's head, hearing him cry a little.

"Cause your one of a kind, and amazing handsome and caring."

"Mmm, then lets hope we turns out like both of us"

/

Laying on the sofa, JJ opened her eyes, feeling someone tug on her top, seeing Henry smiling right at her, JJ rest her hands onto his back. "Hey there baby boy"

"Were back"

"Yeah, JJ said pulling a face at Henry.

"How was your walk?"

"Great, think he likes the park"

JJ smiled, sitting up. Laying Henry onto her lap. "Do you now"

"And I was getting a lot of attention too"

JJ raised her brow. "Well lets just ignore daddy shall we"

Will laughed, sitting down next to JJ. "Well you were getting more looks than I was" Will said leaning over Henry

"That's cause he's cute, and not old"

"HEY!"

JJ smiled, kissing Will's cheek. "You know I love you right"

"I do" Will said kissing her.

/

Walking into the bed, JJ walked towards Will, leaning against him as he sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled, feeling his hands wrap around the bottom of her back.

"You know were pretty good at this whole parenting thing."

"He's two weeks old. Guess we have to wait two years to see really good we are"

JJ smiled. "I don't want him to get any bigger"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but babies do that"

JJ laughed, biting her lip.

"What's up?" Will asked pulling her into his lap.

Still having her arms wrapped around his neck, JJ looked away. "I feel awful and fat, and I just wish we could, ya know have some alone time"

Sighing, Will moved her hair behind her ear, so he could see her face. "You Jennifer Jareau are not fat! Nor will you ever be." he paused. "You look amazing."

"Your meant to say that"

"Well I mean it" Will sad kissing her forehead "And I'll prove it"

JJ looked at Will, feeling his lips brush against hers, knowing from the tingle in her lips, that it was going to be one hell of an evening.

Laughing, JJ burried her head into Will's chest.

"What ya giggling at ?" Will asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Just how, that reminded me of been teenagers"

Will smiled "They were good times"

"The whole, trying to be quiet, not waking the baby."

"And tryin' not to let are parents here, they were amazing times"

JJ smiled. "You know, I've only ever seen myself been with you right?"

"I know, I guess ever since we did start dating in high school, I knew you were the girl I wanted to marry and have a family with"

JJ brushed his cheek with her finger "Someday, we will have that dream come true"

Will smiled, kissing her once again.

/

**Okay hope you liked this chapter, and an idea came to mind so there's gonna be two more chapters to this. Hoping to have it completed by the weekend but we shall see. **


	20. Chapter 20

**So this is the second to last chapter, I hope you enjoy it !**

**Chapter 20. **

Parking up the car, Will looked round at JJ, placing his hand on her lap "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess its just weird been home like this"

"It will be fine, lets go" Will said smiling at her.

Grabbing her bag, JJ opened the back seat, Seeing Henry still asleep in his car seat, picking it up, JJ placed it on the ground, looking back at Will. "You get the bags?, I've got Henry"

"Got it" Will said closing the boot, throwing one of there bags over his shoulder.

Carrying Henry's car, seat, JJ knocked on the door, opening it, she walked in. putting down her handbag. "Mom"

"Ah, your home" Sandy said, walking into the living area.

JJ smiled, at her mom. Seeing the look on her face.

"Is that my grandson?"

JJ nodded, placing the car seat onto the floor, Unbuckling Henry, JJ picked him up handing him over to Sandy.

"He's so tiny" Sandy, said cradling Henry.

JJ smiled, feeling Will walk up behind her.

"William, he's just like you"

"As everyone keeps saying" Will smiled.

Sandy smiled. "Well why don't you two go unpack, and I'll cheek an eye on my little grandson."

"Mom.."

Sandy looked at JJ.

"Okay" JJ smiled picking up one of there's bag.

Walking into her old room, JJ dropped down her bags, noticing the crib In the corner.

"Oh my god, my old crib"

"Well, looks like she's got everything sorted."

"Trust me, you should of seen her when Amanda my niece was born. "

Will smiled. "Well wait till we go to my mamma's later."

"I hope he sleeps most of the afternoon" JJ said wrapping her arms around him.

/

As afternoon came round, They headed over to Will's mothers house, Sandy joining them. Walking into the living room, Will carried there sleepy baby on his shoulder.

"Mamma, where here"

Walking out of the kitchen, Trisha wiped her hands, seeing Will. "Can I?"

"Of course" Will said handing Henry over.

Seeing him open his eyes Trisha smiled. "Well hi there Henry"

JJ smiled. "He only sleeps on Will's shoulder"

"Well lets see if you can entertain, your grand mamma's shall we" she said looking at Sandy. "Dinner will be ready soon"

Watching there movies wonder off with Henry JJ looked round at Will. "Okay your right"

"Yeah, about what?"

"This trip, giving us a break, I know there both gonna be as involved as they can"

"Everything' but the feeding trust me"

JJ smiled, kissing Will. "C'mon I need to sit down"

After dinner, JJ and Will cleared off, hearing a cry coming from the living room, the new parents walked back into the room. "Someone's hungry" JJ said picking up Henry. "C'mon baby mamma will feed you" JJ said kissing her crying son.

Walking off, JJ went into Will's old room, sitting down she watched as Henry settled down feeding on her breast milk.

Sitting down on the sofa, Will sighed running a hand through his hair.

"You okay son?"

"Yeah, just tired we both are"

"Well, I think your both doing a great job so far" Sandy smiled.

"Yeah we are. "

"So when you gonna finally ask her to marry you?" Trisha asked looking at her son.

"Mom!"

"C'mon you've both been in love since you were like ten, and now you have a family, what's stopping you."

Will sighed looking round at Sandy. "Do you want me to marry her?"

"Do, I wish you were both married before having a baby yes. But its you and JJ, so anything could happen. But " she paused. "Do I think JJ wants that fairytale wedding with you, and soon, yes I do."

Will sighed. "I guess I haven't really thought about it"

"Then maybe you should" Sandy said. "We both know Jennifer, and I know that even if she says she doesn't right now, she does want to spend the rest of her life with you"

Will nodded, letting out a breath. "I'll think about it"

/

Holding the ring, Will sighed, knowing that this would either end in a bit of disappointment or happily.

Walking into the room, he saw JJ laying down on the bed "Hey what ya doing"

"Just sending the new pictures to Garcia, she wanted to see them ASAP!"

Will let out a little laugh, sitting next to her. "So I wanna ask you something"

JJ nodded. "Okay, what's up?" JJ said putting her phone down, sitting up.

Taking hold of her hand, Will sighed. "You want to spend the rest of your life with me right?"

"Will " JJ sighed. "Of course I do, we've got a family, and you're the love of my life" she stopped. "what's going on?"

Looking at her. Sighing, he pulled the ring out of his pocket. Looking at it, JJ looked up at Will. "What….?"

"Our mom's think I should ask you to marry me cause as much as ya won't admit it, you wanna marry me"

Sighing, JJ ran her hands through her hair. "Do I wanna be with you, yes, have I thought about marrying you yes, do I want to rush into a wedding honestly I have no idea"

"JJ, right now, I'm not asking you, but I'm just saying. When your ready just tell me to ask you again."

JJ smiled, kissing his soft lips.

/

Spending the afternoon at the beach, JJ left her son in the hands of his grandmothers, knowing they would keep him entertained, wondering down the beach, she saw Will stood watching the sunset.

"Hey there"

"Hi" Will smiled.

"What you thinking about?"

"Us this, here how I kinda miss it"

"Yeah, life was so simpler back then" JJ smiled.

That it was, Will said kissing her forehead.

"So I've thinking" JJ said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

JJ nodded. Biting her lip. "Ask me"

Will turned to her, raising his brow "What?"

"Ask me!"

Will smiled, pulling JJ towards him. "Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah"

Smiling, Will pecked her lips, picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist she kissed him once again. "I've always wanted to marry you" she whispered.

/

**Hope you liked it, one more chapter to go.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys thanks for reading this story, I hope you've all enjoyed, it and like the new chapter. **

**Chapter 21. **

Standing in the garden, waiting for the ceremony to start. Will looked over at his son, in his god mothers arms, smiling, he took a deep breath. As the music started to play, everyone took there places. Seeing JJ walk onto the petal covered walk way, he couldn't help but smile, she looked beautiful, in the simple white dress, which was strapless, along her boobs, and had arms attached. With a flowing out fabric on the back. Her hair was curled and clipped at the back, her make up simple but perfect. As she walked down the isle, JJ couldn't help but blush, as everyone stared at her, walking up the steps, JJ let go of her mothers hand, taking hold of Will's

"You look beautiful" JJ smiled, licking her lips.

"We are gathered here today to join, this beloved couple in holy matrimony. "

Everyone watched as the priest spoke the words. Everyone was amazed at how beautiful and handsome they both looked.

"And now if you would like to share your vows."

Hearing Henry let out a little cry, both JJ and Will smiled.

"Jennifer" Will paused. "When I first met you, when were three, I thought ya were the most beautiful girl I've ever met." he laughed a little. "And ya still are"

JJ smiled, biting her lip, hearing everyone laugh.

"And there's not a day over the last twenty seven years, you've been my best friend, and been there for me, and you are my girl and always will be my girl forever."

JJ smiled, feeling a tear fall down her cheek. "Will, you've always been my best friend, and even when we broke up, and didn't see each other for three years" she paused. "I still classed you as my best friend, the guy I fell in love with when I was five" she took a deep breath. "And I'm glad were here right now, with our beautiful baby boy, because you're the man of my dreams."

"You can place the rings"

Slipping the rings, onto one another's fingers, Will leaned closer to JJ, gently pressing his lips to hers "I love you"

JJ smiled, kissing him once again. "I love you too"

/

Sipping her champagne , JJ looked round, seeing Will talking with there old friends, smiling, JJ walked over, taking hold of Henry. "Well there's the blushing bride."

JJ smiled. "Thanks." JJ said looking at Henry. "I'm just gonna get his bottle"

Will nodded, giving her a quick kiss. Walking inside. JJ grabbed a bottle seeing her mother.

"What are you doing?"

"Feeding my son" she paused. "Relax I'm going back outside" JJ smiled.

Sitting down, she laid Henry out making sure both blankets were covering her dress, as Henry fed on his bottle.

"That was a great ceremony" Rossi said sitting down.

"Thank you!, and thank you for all of this"

"Your welcome kiddo, and you make a amazing bride"

JJ smiled "Well lets hope I can be a good wife"

"Your already a great mother, so you shouldn't have to try too hard"

JJ smiled, burping Henry. "Can you keep an eye on him while he sleeps?"

"Sure, go have your first dance, as a married couple"

"Thanks Dave"

Stepping onto the dance floor, Will pulled JJ into his arms, as they danced along to the music. "Did I tell ya, that ya look amazing"

"You do" JJ smiled.

Will smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

"You and Henry both look handsome, with your matching suits"

Will nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't resist"

JJ smiled, leaning her head onto his chest. "I love you, and thank you for making all my dreams come too"

"You, are welcome, and I love you, and promise I will always make all your dreams come true, cause you're my girl"

"I am your girl." JJ smiled, biting her lip. "I'm gonna get Henry"

Will nodded, watching as she got Henry walking back onto the dance floor, holding Henry, on his hip, Will couldn't help but smile at his son, as she giggled along at the music pulling faces, JJ looked at Will, holding his hand, and holding Henry's tiny fingers.

"I think were gonna be just fine"

"I know we are, we made it through a lot together, and were gonna make it through old age together, cause you're my girl forever"

"You here that Henry, I'm his girl forever"

Henry smiled, JJ looked at Will kissing him again. "I'm your only girl forever"

**THE END**

/

**So I hope you all liked it and it was a good ending to the story. Thank you for reading ! And Don't worry another new story is coming very soon. **


End file.
